Kay Challis
Kay Challis (codename Crazy Jane) is a superhero with twenty four different personalities. After being taken in by Niles Caulder, she joined his team, the Doom Patrol. Background 1990 - 2012 Kay Challis grew up in a household with just her father. She never knew what happened to her mother & her father refused to tell her. She stopped asking as the last time she did was the same day that he began sexually abusing her. Afterwards, Kay withdrew from everything & was replaced by one of her personalities, "Miranda." However, Miranda became a victim of an attempted rape while attending church in early 2002. The crime triggered flashbacks to her father & led to the destruction of the "Miranda" personality as it was too much to handle. With Miranda gone, Kay went on to develop 24 different personalities. With everyone thinking she was crazy, Kay was committed to a psychiatric hospital. The hospital began to conduct experiments of Kay as they were fascinated with her personalities. Though their mission was scientific research, the experiments would eventually result in the awakening of her meta-gene. After being there for years, she eventually met another patient named Cliff Steele in 2007. He began to look out for her as he could see she was suffering in her own way. When Niles Caulder came back to get Cliff, he asked him to take Jane with her. After seeing the girl & the powers she developed, Kay became a member of the Doom Patrol. Having no place to go, Kay also moved into the Caulder Mansion along with the rest of the team. When she came to the mansion in 2008, she was displaying the personalities of Penny Farthing & Hammerhead, two of her opposite personality. It made thing a little difficult as people were unsure how to act with her. And due to Hammerhead's nature, they would later catch attitudes upon her now manifesting Penny Farthing which resulted in her being even more nervous than usual. She didn't feel close to anyone other than Cliff as he was the reason she got to leave that hell of place & had a home to go to. Kay suddenly left after only being at the Caulder Mansion for around a year. She kind of just vanished though Penny Farthing was able to write some version of a goodbye note. No one knows what Kay did or where she went but eventually she turned back up at the mansion in the summer of 2012. 2012 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Multiple Personalities: Kay Challis has 24 personalities, each with its own unique ability. Crazy Jane's personalities are organized in a mental subway grid called the Underground. ** Shapeshifting: When her personalities switches, her physical appearance instantly changes, including differences in eye color, hair color, hair style, tattoos & clothing. ** Enhanced Strength: Possessed by Hammerhead ** Enhanced Durability: Possessed by Hammerhead & Sun Daddy ** Pyrokinesis: Possessed by Sun Daddy ** Flight: Possessed by Sun Daddy ** Size Alteration: Possessed by Sun Daddy ** Energy Projection: Possessed by Scarlet Harlot ** Teleportation: Possessed by Flit ** Electrokinetic: Possessed by Lucy Fugue ** Mind Control: Possessed by Doctor Harrison ** Love Spell: Possessed by Karen * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * The experiments conducted on her at the psychiatric hospital gave her personalities their superpowers. * When she first met Cliff, Hammerhead entered into a verbal standoff but he later became friends with with The Hangman's Daughter. After being released from the hospital, Hammerhead grabbed his junk. * Chief believes that if Kay confronts her childhood trauma (aka her father) & truly overcomes them, then it will bring inner peace to her personalities. * She harbors a crush on Cliff. It mostly stems from the fact that he saved her from that institution. She would tell him how she feels but thinks it would be unfair as some of her personalities dislike him & other ones are incapable of being in a relationship with him. Notes * On Earth 44, Kay Challis only possess 24 personalities instead of the original 64. It is further explained on the page highlighting Kay Challis' Personalities. * Her physical description is in reference to her dominant personality, Crazy Jane. Her physical appearance changes under the manifestation of different personalities. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Doom Patrol